Devil's Tiff
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe have been happily married for a year. One day, a week before their first anniversary, the newlyweds have an argument. Could it be trouble in Paradise already? Read and find out! A short One-shot.


Hello, Deckerstars! Here's another Lucifer/Chloe story from me. I wrote this based off of a writing prompt I found on the Writer's Digest website. It's a great site for writing prompts but it takes a while to update. Hope y'all enjoy and as usual, reviews make my day and flames can burn in the deepest part of Hell!

* * *

"I never would have married you if I'd have known that you would do a thing like this!" Chloe exclaimed as she fought with Lucifer. The LAPD detective married her love in a simple outdoor wedding with a few friends and family members. Dr. Martin was there as well as her ex-husband and her mother. Amenadiel watched with a rare smile on his face as he witnessed his brother tying the knot with the human detective. The archangel was surprised to learn that Lucifer had fallen in love with Detective Decker and that he wanted to make her his bride. Mazikeen tried to keep her emotions under control, seeing that she has a reputation to uphold, but a couple of stray tears made their way down her beautiful face.

Chloe wore an elegant strapless Vera Wang wedding gown with a soft, lace veil over her head. The detective had her dirty blonde hair done up in a fancy bridal bun with minimal makeup on her face, and Swarovski crystal earrings adorned her earlobes. She walked down the aisle as Trixie did her duty as Flower Girl toward Lucifer as he stood at the altar wearing a black tuxedo looking as handsome as ever. The detective couldn't believe that she was about to marry Lucifer despite knowing that he's the Devil. She loves him with all her heart and soul and would spend the rest of her life doing so.

When Chloe finally made it to the altar, Lucifer took her by the hand and held onto it as the minister began the ceremony. Both bride and groom could barely get their wedding vows out as happiness bubbled up from inside them. Rings were exchanged with promises of love and respect toward one another, and they were pronounced husband and wife. Lucifer then lifted Chloe's veil over her head and kissed her with all the love he had for her. Chloe returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck. The two the broke apart and then ran up the aisle toward the waiting limo decorated with flowers and the words "Just Married" written on the back of the car.

"I have done nothing but love and cherish you, Lucifer! Why are you accusing me of doing something that I haven't done?!" Detective Decker went on. The King of Hell scoffed as he crossed his arms and glared at his wife. "I know exactly what you did, and you better come up with a good explanation, or I will not hesitate to damn you to Hell!" Lucifer seethed.

Detective Decker sighed as she facepalmed, weariness creeping up on her. "Alright, you want an explanation, Lucifer? Here's my explanation," The detective said after a moment's silence. "I know that our one year wedding anniversary is coming up and I was planning a surprise for you." Lucifer quietly gasped at Chloe's words and wanted to say something, but Detective Decker cut him off. "I was talking with the guy at the liquor store to figure out what kind of alcohol you like the best, and we had a pleasant conversation. I would never cheat on you, Lucifer, ever." The detective finished.

Lucifer bowed his head, ashamed that he jumped to conclusions before knowing the truth. "I'm sorry that I ruined your surprise," Lucifer said in a child-like voice. "Can you forgive me?" The Lord of Hell asked, his eyes filled with hope. Detective Decker smiled and said, "Of course I forgive you, Lucifer. You're my husband, and I love you." Lucifer smiled brightly in return and took his beloved wife into his arms, embracing her tightly. "I love you, Mrs. Morningstar," Lucifer said as he kissed Chloe soundly on the mouth. "I love you too, Mr. Morningstar," Chloe said as she burrowed deeper in her husband's embrace.

* * *

The End.


End file.
